The Full metal Alchemist's long lost legacy
by haha2u
Summary: Please don't kill me Internet this my first attempt at a fanfiction. and this story follows the first fullmetal alchemist anime a hundred years have past since the fullmetal alchemist and his little brother disappeared from Amestris. things appear calm and peaceful, but unknown to its people that a secret society has formed in its military once more and has dark intentions. Meanwh
1. The broken dreams of a broken girl

I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock, not wanting to get up and deal with the taunts I get on a daily bases. Unfortunately for me it was the last day of finals at school and, I couldn't afford to miss today for my parents would have my neck if i failed. My parents really will find any little thing i do wrong and punish me even if it wasn't my fault. i really didn't completely understand why they treated me so harshly. my theory was it was because I just wasn't good enough of a daughter.

so I got up regretful and hopeless as usual and did my normal morning routine. i grabbed my cane to help support my balance since i was missing a leg and had a shitty artificial leg in its place. I brushed my teeth and my hair and pulled it back in a simple braid put on my makeup I went to my closet and sighed looking at my small arrangement of clothes none being to my liking. I sighed again settling on a blue long-sleeved hooded jacket, my butterfly t-shirt, and pare of pink shorts.

"Why won't my parents buy me some prettier clothes they always get Monica everything she wants" I mutter to myself.

"Thats because your the ugly twin Sofie" said my spoiled twin sister Monica laughing at my pathetic collection of cloths. i glared at her.

she and i despite being twin sisters were completely different in looks and personality. she and i both had long blond hair and blue eyes, but that is where the similarities end.

She is "5,5: even and has long blond hair that goes down past her ass and blue eyes which are like babydoll eyes and has a perfect figure.

I'm "4'9" and have long golden blond hair that only goes a little past my shoulders and i also have blue eyes but they are shaped more cat like, and i have a imperfect body I'm shorter and have a completely flat chest plus i'm a size 10 in shoes its embarrassing.

she tends to be more of a people person, where as i'd rather read some manga or a book alone. she likes to go to parties with the popular kids , when i'd rather hang in my room alone playing video games. I like dolls she thinks its immature that i love them still at the age of 15, but I don't care because I think its immature to treat others like shit just because they aren't perfect.

My twin sister and I haven't gotten along since we were in a car wreak when I was 13 which resulted in me losing my right leg which were replaced with an artificial leg ever since then she picked on me and bragged about how she was the prettier one and the favorite.

in fact my whole family started to treat me like a burden. they blamed me for my little brother Braiden dieing in the wreak and even said they had wished it were me that died so that they wouldn't have to be the laughing stock of the town. because you see my parents liked everything perfect that includes how their kids looked, acted, and behaved.

They stopped treating me like their daughter and started treating me as if i didn't matter at all. they started making me wear ugly boy clothes which i girlified anyway since i did know how to sew, and boy did that irritate them. they cut my hair short that stopped once i got into 8th grade that also irritates them. they made me get rid of all my pretty things. and on top of that they made me do all the chores practically. Sometimes they even made me sleep in the basement if they really didn't want me around. and the worst of it all it's not like i did anything wrong.

"You know your going to be late if you don't hurry up and stop complaining about how your not pretty enough to be able to pull of an outfit such as this." she said boasting again in her short pleated skirt and cute tank top, but she was right i could never pull it off with my deformed body.

"Shut up! i don't have the energy for your insults today Monica" I snapped back moving her aside to get my book bag."I'm leaving now anyway after all i can only take so much of your rude mouth!"

"Me rude, listen to yourself why don't you! This is exactly why mom and dad prefer me to boring dull ugly you." she rambled on. Ignoring her I put my shoes on and left without breakfast.

...

life at Evergreen groves jr. high school is no better I get harassed on a day to day basis. they all think i'm a guy for some reason and keep calling me Seth Ross. even though i'm little built even for a girl my age isn't oblivious i'm a girl i wear makeup and my hair is little past my shoulders, its probably the stupid cloths.

They call me things like girly boy, freak show , ugly, and things that really make no sense and worst of all they all think I'm only 12 years of age due to my hight when I'm actually 15! I don't have friends, everyones the enemy in that prison even though i keep my grades up. I'm still called stupid so I usually eat lunch alone on the roof. besides i'm nothing but a nervous wrack in public anyway which they take advantage of a lot.

I'm almost as much of a loser as this kid named Krillin the city Evergreen Groves punching bag. he is a short midget with a bald head with 6 dots on his forehead and he always wears an orange jumpsuit with blue bracelets. he tends to quack a lot, and ends up pretty much in shitty situations all the time. plus he is actually shorter then me! Everyone who has met the duck hates the duck! Even I think he is irritating. he always thinks just because i have no friends and he has no friends automatically means we are meant to be. its ridiculous!

I entered the school i got my usual treatment the same strange stares and insults "hay look its the girly boy freak!" said Brittany one of the most snobby girl in my school she just never stops and she thinks she so perfect.

speaking of perfect my sister belongs to a group at school called the perfs short for the perfects. which consists of all the perfect looking bitches at my being it's head and founder the rules for being a perf are ridiculous.

1\. you have to be perfectly flawless meaning not a single zit or blemish, or any disfigurements." well i guess tat leaves me out not that i cared in the slightest."

2\. you have to be rich and i mean rich.

3\. you have to wear all the latest fashions

4\. you have to be a cheerleader, or very well liked. "which I'm not!

5\. you can't be seen hanging around any loser kids because if your seen even being any bit kind to anyone who isn't on the list of people your aloud to talk and hang with your kicked out and made the laughing stock.

unless your Hana Rosaline then these rules apply.

"For the hundredth time Brittany I'm a girl! I've always have been and always will be!" I snapped wanting so hard to punch her in her fake face'

"ya, sure you are."she remarked. I glared at her, of course she just laughed.

"B-But I.." I started to say when I was hit in the head from behind"Crippled midget!" said Hiten an annoying asshole who will not leave me alone. "_Thats it, I'm going to explode_." I thought to myself. "_nothing I say matters. no matter what I do its always like this. why bother with these morons!_"

"you should drop out and join the circus they'll probably be wanting girly boy midgets with fake limbs!" he said snickering. I sighed giving up as I put my head down and went in my homeroom.

"Hey you listening, Crippled up short shit I'm talking to you!" hiten said following me.

"_Don't listen to him don't let him get to you you'll only end up getting yourself into trouble._" I thought to myself. "_Its not worth it._"

"Hey!" he said stepping in front of me like the ass he is. "How could you ignore me! I'm gorgeous and 100 times more awesome then you ever could be plus I'm not a gay short little cripple who plays with dolls." he said laughing.

"Thats it i'm punching YOU. if you don't shut up and get out of my way!" I said getting pissed. "Can't you just leave me alone for change, I am sick and tired of your bull shit Hiten" his eyes started to widen. "every god dam day you and everyone else is constantly calling me names and beating me up, and I'm sick of it!"

"So" said Britteny behind me. "So what Seth Ross nobody and I do mean nobody likes you, and no your little dolly doesn't count." she said laughing like an evil hyena.

"MY NAME IS NOT SETH ROSS IT'S SOFIA ROSE, I'M A GOD DAM GIRL HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT!" I say getting in her face.

"Eww get it out of my face it might contaminate me with it freakishness." she said pretending to act like i was a diseased person.

"Ha, don't look to much like girl to me!" said Hiten "Looks more like a small fun sized micro bean sprout!"

Thats when i couldn't hold back anymore I swung around and punched him straight in the jaw. "Take that Bastard!" I said having enough insults and knocking him to the ground. "At least I'm not a rude childish simpleton, that goes around picking on girls that aren't to your specifications! at least i leave people alone and mind my own business." I said feeling like i was going to cry. "So ether leave me alone or I'll- I'll."

"Or you'll what" said Britteny " kill yourself? Because that would be so great if you just did it all ready it would put everyone here out of their misery." She said in a patronizing tone.

My face turned hot I turned and ran away, well as fast as you can with shitty artificial leg.

"Umm... Britteny I think that was a little too far." I heard Mia one of Britteny's most loyal followers say.

"who cares" said Britteny "It deserves to die!" she said laughing.

I ended up running to the closest bathroom to hide Crying my eyes out "Why? why dose everyone hate me so much? Why can't i just be stronger and stop letting them get to me? even if I try I always fail at everything, Its like i don't fit here. Its like I'm from another world all together. I wish I could go live in my favorite anime or show where things always seem to work out and people care kinda like they do in inuyasha or fullmetal alchemist." i said talking to my little Nuriko doll. which was my only friend, I know I'm pretty pathetic. " At least in those worlds people treat each other with respect. anythings better then this. that is if it were possible which it's not. I sure of hell would never come back to this hell hole if it were."

Eventually i went back to class to take my finials and i spent the rest of the school day with my head down.

... ...

The final bell rang and it was Friday and i'll soon graduate from jr. high so I was more then ready to get out of that prison for good, when of course my phone started to ring "_what now I wonder probably my hag of a mom telling me i need to get something from the store again why can't she get Monica to do it instead._"i thought to myself I reluctantly answered the phone.

"H-hello?" I said with a slight stutter "Sofia I need you to go over to your grandmas she needs help cleaning out her house this weekend. so she can get ready for the move to the old peoples home."she said demanding.

"B-but mom I-I was going to go-" i started to say nervously "Go where you don't have any friends or even a life for that matter the least you could do is make yourself useful and help your grandma out. after all you usually just waist your time reading and doodling in your room at least when your not causing trouble." she said interrupting me.

"_Me cause trouble!? Its usually Monica ,dad, and you who start on me._" i thought.

"well your grandmother is really not as strong as she used to be and your the only one that will be free tomorrow so if you don't i'll take your little video game things away or maybe even your books and give you twice the chores to do."

"B-but mom you can't do that I just wanted to finally re-" i tried to say before she cut me off again. " So its settled then. You'll need to be there bright and early tomorrow so don't sleep in till noon like you always like to do. well i gotta go better not stay out to late." and with that she hung up."_ya like i ever get any sleep with you always giving me a thousand chores to do. what am I Cinderella _" I thought. "Though not nearly as pretty" i muttered.

I began to think of my grandmother how she is the only one who cared about me no matter how i looked, so i couldn't be to angry to go help her tomorrow. you see my grandma was the kindest lady you would ever meet unless you got on her bad side. she doesn't know of the way my parents treat me i'm pretty sure if she ever found out how the really treated me she would've took me away from them. but i would never want her to worry about me.

I wouldn't want to burden her in her old age. you see my grandmother has been through her share of things after all she and her parents my great grand parents came over to the states from Germany when she was just a little girl due to the war there. my grandmother had loved her mom and dad so much so that she kept her maiden name when she got married. she is no weak minded women ether. she gave birth to a boy, my father.

Of course though she had given my father her maiden name Elric I think its kind of a strange coincidence that it the same last name of anime character i admire and relate to. but thats beside to point. due to the fact that her husband had passed away due to yet another war. my grandma had fend for herself she probably wouldn't be able to handle the truth knowing that her son ,my dad was actually abusing me after all for many years he was all she had for the longest time. Just be better that i keep to myself.

i walked home in silence wondering why I couldn't just wake up in a better reality one where I wasn't seen as a freak and actually had some respect. "_ya that would be nice wouldn't it maybe you would even have a chance to be someone of importance maybe even find that spacial someone. wake up Sofia Rose that'll never happen not in a thousand years. not with how you look_" said my doubtful mind.

"It would be nice though" I said to myself before entering my house.

...

It was a new day and the sun was shining through the window. the birds were chirping loudly which irritated me. I pulled my pillow over my head not wanting to budge. that's when my mom angrily came in my room

"SOFIA ROSE ELRIC! IT'S TIME TO GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET READY TO GO OVER TO HELP YOUR GRANDMA MOVE HER THINGS OUT OF THE ATTIC!" She yelled at me.

"Just 5 more minutes please I didn't sleep well last night." I said drained.

"Probably because you were up all night playing these damn games again." she said.

"So I like my games i can't help it they are fun! just five more minutes please i'll be up promise." i replied.

she just sat there staring at me with this look like she was going to kill me. "No, Get up! you were supposed to be there an hour ago. if i let you sleep any longer you'll sleep all day. Now get up, get dressed, and go to your grandma's now!" she said as she flipped my mattress making me land face first in the floor. I whimpered to myself an ow and got up.

"You didn't have to do that! That hurt! Are you forgetting i'm physically disabled!" I said with my eyes welling up with tears.

she looked at me and said " More like mentally disabled as well, now get up and go before I get your Father." My eyes widened in fear. my dad was an abusive bastard, who thought I was a mistake. he'd kill me if he could but he instead liked to beat me, and shove religion down my throat.

" Why, why do you guys hate me so much. Its like I don't even matter at all! you didn't even feed me last night. And you make me do all the choirs. I'm so sick of being treated like a piece of garbage. I- I..." I cried. she slapped me so hard i went back on the floor and replied. " Because your a disappointing ingrate, who is a demon worshiper."

Oh I almost forgot to mention my parents were republicanized christens who hated everything I loved. That included anime, dolls, fantasy, horror movies of any kind, Basically anything fun. They also believed that I was a an evil demon from the ever reaches of hell. which is ridiculous cause I believed in karma and reincarnation. I mean believed that there is a god well more like gods. an haven and a hell as well, but I just don't believe in that damn bible. in fact I hate religion cause it just causes hate and agony.

I just believe in so much more then in some fairytale, but they just don't get it, that I am way more then done with that bullshit. They were also strict as can be. They once burned all my things just because the deemed it evil and a sinners temptation. in fact I always had to sneak watching my favorite animes or shows. they wouldn't even let me read most books but I did it anyway. I hated it. I hated everything. It hurts to know that your parents thought you a demon child just because you believed differently and had different interests.

"Demon worshiper, mom I shouldn't have to be forced to believe in lies! I have the rights to believe in what I want to, and like what I want to. I'm tired of having that garbage shoved down my throat." i said defensively. she looked at me and the my manga and video games and and started grabbing them.

"Thats it I'm taking these evil books and witch craft away from you!" she said with hatred. " IT's bad for you and has made you turn away from gods path It has poisoned your mind, and i'm taking that evil voodoo doll too." she said eying my hand made Nuriko doll.

"NO!" I said grabbing her defensively "That Doll took me an entire year to make. I made her when i was young and in the hospital. she is my one and only friend you can't take her! anything but my precious Nuriko doll!

"Fine." she said. "But I am getting rid of all this evil black magic you call art and entertainment."

"You can't, I paid for that with my own money" I said.

"You mean with the money we give you, you live under our roof young lady and as long as you live here you will obied by_ OUR_ rules, and you will stop believing in satin's lies and go to church like the rest of your family!" she said with absolute anger. " and in till further notice you are to get up at 3:45 every morning to clean the house before school with out breakfast." she went on and on.

"You can't, I won't I'll never conform to your backward beliefs! I ...I'll tell. I'll tell someone."i said. "I'll tell someone about h-how you treat me! How you starve and over work me! despite the fact that i am your_ daughter Your injured crippled daughter _the o- one you make dress like a son! Oh, and how you and that basterd beat me, and how you and him and my so called sister belittle me!" I said trying not to cry.

"Who? Who are you going to tell your stupid little doll?! " she laughed. Because you have no one else, you haven't a single friend or ally. no one is going to believe you no one. No, not a one you could tell that would that ever believe a mentally retarded disfigured piece of shit, Like you! because you see Sofia no one in this world will ever see you otherwise. you should count yourself lucky that we even keep you here in our home after what you did. We could have sent you to the state hospital years ago. so shut your mouth and do as your told."she then slammed the door.

I got up and put on my heart hoodie a pair of leggings with shorts and my favorite dress shoes, put on my make up. grabbed up some of my things and stuffed them in my bag, and got the hell outta there while she bitched at my retarded father.

When I got down the block and turned towards the way to get to my grandmothers I stopped and sighed in relief. And then started to cry.


	2. The long forgotten chest and a silver wa

I began making my way to my grandmother's when a certain little duck jumped in my path.

"Well hello there, N-nice day isn't it?... Isn't it?" said krillin the space duck. I really hate him he is the most annoying thing to have ever breathed. " You know umm... you look as though you could use a krill hug." he quacked. I was really starting to get annoyed and started glaring at him. "Umm... I-I'm gonna take that as a no then. Would you like a walking buddy? i'm a good listiner! really I am! and I know that your just as hated as me. Maybe we should I don't know go somewhere quit, if you catch my drift... Quack. Quack." He said seductively.

"Maybe you should get outta my way before i start beating you lifeless with this cane of mine!" I said with agitation. "umm I-i think you might have a r-real g-g-good point there I should just be leaving n-now!" said the duck as i swung at him hitting him right on the top of his cranium. "OWWW! That hurt GOD DAMMIT!" he whined.

as i was about to hit him again he stopped me by shouting "FINE! I GET! I GET! I'll leave you be just stop hitting with that thing it hurts God-" before he could finish I hit right in the nuts and then he was down. "stupid duck ." I muttered to myself.

I continued on my way to my grandma's when I heard a familiar voice. "Oh lookie here if it isn't Seth Ross" said Brittany. My eyes widened I did not want to deal with her right now especially not her! I had forgotten that she comes down here a lot.

"My name is Sofia Rose for the finale time, God dammit!" I screamed at her. "So, your point." She said with a bored expression. " Nice shirt ya got there, huh." she said out of character. "Uh, thank-you?" I said completely confused. " Ya, it would be such a shame if someone where to I don't know.. RIP IT!" she said ripping my favorite heart hoodie right down the middle exposing my butterfly shirt underneath which was completely uncalled for!

"opps" she said laughing "What the honest FUCK!? That is my only coat, and my parents won't get me anything else!" I said getting pissed. "So I don't care if your parents don't get you a replacement It looked like shit on you anyways, Hmm... kinda like these shorts do?" she said gashing a big hole in the back of my shorts. she goes to slash me again which i tried to get away but my stupid artificial leg prevented me from getting away fast enough causing me to trip. i was now on the ground defenseless.

"Ohh Now I can do some real damage!" She said evilly eying my butterfly shirt. "No, don't it's the only shirt i have to wear!" I pleaded. she grabs my shirt and starts to take her knife, and then with one swift movement of the wrist she cut it down the middle just like my hoodie. I got up the nerve and kicked her off of me with my good leg knocking her to the ground which gave me more then enough time to get up grab my bag and and run away (the best I could) . " ha ha run away you reject!" screamed Brittany.

I had to hold my shirt closed as I made my way to my grandma's house. "_This is so embarrassing now I have nothing to wear at all she completely ruined the only cloths I had, what am I going to do?_" I thought to myself as I made my way onto the front porch of my grandma's house."_What's grandme going to think. she'll probably give me something to change into, but I can't ask her to buy me clothes she probably has some old clothes in the attic I could use. That is if she has any that would fit me since I'm so damn tiny. Well its worth a try, alls I have to do is sneak upstairs and go into the attic without her seeing me. if she see's me in rags, and she'll tell my parents that they need to get me new clothes, and then I'll never hear the end of it_"

I reluctantly knocked on the door. I hear the familiar voice of my grandmother. " Come in it's unlocked."

"It's me Sofia." I replied. " Where are you?" I asked. "I'm in the kitchen getting things packed." She said. "I'm going to go clean out the attic out" I said quickly so she wouldn't see the state of my clothes.

"Ok,That'll be a great help, sweety." she yelled up at me as ran as I could to the closet that lead up to the attic. I pulled the draw string and the ladder fell down and I climbed up. It was dusty and cluttered up in the attic, and there were a ton of spider webs. I made my way in and took a look through some boxes, but all I found were some old nic-nacs and basically old silver wear. I opened yet another box, But this one was filled with old toys of Braiden's . " obviously grandme had forgotten about these, I wish she hadn't kept them." I said to myself.

My eyes stumbled onto an old pic of me and my brother playing in the snow I put it in my bag. I went through at least ten more boxes before my eyes spotted some old chest. "_What could possibly be in there?_" I wondered. I set down in front of the chest and pried it opened. "_I hope there is something I can change into in here._" I thought hoping to find a cute dress my size. But what I found was interesting.

Inside the chest was a book and photo album I set those aside. There was also a vary familiar pocket watch which looked like something I had seen before. It had a Weird lion on it and it said Fullmetal alchmist on the top but below it said Edward Elric on the I did see it before, but it couldn't be._ "come on Sofia focus you need clothes, don't worry about a stupid pocket watch"_ I argued with myself.

But my curiosity got the better of me and I pried it open with a screwdriver and a needle. "Come on you stupid watch open geeze must be rusted shut but it looks like it is good condition though it differently looks like it could be over hundred years old." I muttered to myself. Just when I didn't think I'd get it opened It finally gave My mouth dropped and I stared in disbelief. Scratched on the inside it said don't forget 3,Oct, 10.

_"What the fuck is this doing at my grandmother's she don't even watch anime or even knows what it is! It can't be real can it, no! Thats impossible! This has to be a joke there is no way in hell this is really Edward Elric's watch he not real! he is a god damn anime character! But the watch looks legit it defiantly has wear in tear to it . Does this mean the fullmetal alchemist is real? No!"_ I thought about it for at least 20 minutes or so.

Thats when I checked the other contents of the strange chest. there was an Cute old rag doll, A dairy, a book on alchemy (strangely enough), and oh my god some clothes! I pushed every thing else aside to take a look at them. they where strangely familiar a long red jacket with a symbol called the serpent's cross on the back. i also pulled out a a pair of black pants and a weird black coat. _"Oh god these are fullmetal's clothes What the hell now this is getting awfully strange. is it possible that he could be my great grand father? that he is real? I always did find it really strange that my great grand father's name happened to be Edwerd Elric " _i thought to myself as examined them more closely.

Then it just dawned on me my last name was Elric, he must have been real then and I'm his descendent but that's just insane. I looked at the clothes and the watch, and then I looked at my ripped up clothes. _" I have no choice they probably won't fit but I mays as well try them on I can't wear these rags anymore."_ i thought as i hesitantly put them on which to my surprise they fit me like a glove. i put the watch where it was suppose to be, and I took look in the old mirror that been up there for years.

" I look redicoulous in this but god dammit what else am I going to wear? rags?! Well at least it's comfy. But still why in the world would my grandmother have these things up here?" I complained. so loudly my grandma came up to see what was the matter.

"Sofia what's wrong did you hurt your-" she started to say but cut herself off when she saw me in these clothes, and I stared back embarrassed and startled. "Sofia you were supposed to bring things down, not go through everything." she said calmly. "Umm.. grandme I know I shouldn't of went through all your things but I really needed a change of clothes mine were destroyed on the way here. I'm sorry." I said putting my head down and showing her my ripped up clothes.

"But why do you have all this weird stuff in this chest? like this outfit and this pocket watch where did it come from?"I asked questioning her.

"Sofia that stuff belong to my father, and those clothes your wearing were his." she said looking a little down. "I don't know how you got into the chest but I guess since you got into it you can keep the contents, if you want to." she said. picking up the stuff i put aside and handing it to me.

"umm.. Grandme I wasn't trying to-" I started to say but she interrupted me saying Sofia he would want you to have it. shame your clothes got ruined, but I think that looks good on you by the way. Why don't you go and have fun don't worry about me i got this all handled"

I looked at her as i put the stuff i took interest in like the dairy, the book on alchemy, the photo album, and the doll in my book bag. and began to go down the ladder "Go, go on your young you should go enjoy your day off from school." she said as she lead me down stairs "But" I tried to say, but she had already closed the front door. " I look ridiculous in this great now everyones really gonna call me names." I said walking to who knows where.

I pulled my nuriko doll out and hugged her its something I do when I;m stressed. "how in the world did I get stuck dressed like the Fullmetal Alchemist? And why was grandme acting so weird about I mean she practically gave me the stuff. She didn't even hesitate. Thats kind of weird. hmm..." i said talking to my Nuriko doll.

"Hey Sofia what's up with the strange clothes"Quacked a duck. "Shut the fuck up krillin it's none of you god damn business!" I said punching him in the face.

...

(second person)

In a dark alley not so far from The poor girl was a boy about 17 and he went to evergreen grove high school and he was known for his attitude and trickery. he had long greenish brown dried locks held back with a red head band. this boy went by the name Cassie.

He crept around the corner astound by the girl in the strange clothes. "What's this? what do we have here, Is that the fullmetal pipsqueak." the suspicious boy proclaimed.

"No It couldn't be he died off years ago of old age. besides thats a girl not a boy, but she could be of use to me" he laughed to himself. and crept back into the shadows as Krillin got his ass handed to him by a girl wearing vary bizarre clothes.


	3. Why Me?

I walked to the old graveyard up the hill from my grandmothers so i could hide. I really didn't want people seeing me in this ridiculous outfit. "So here I am dressed like the fullmetal alchemist just because grandme didn't give me a damn chance to look around for something else to wear, and she thinks it suits me? It's not even girls clothes GOD DAMMIT!" I said freaking the fuck out.

I found my brother's grave and looked at it. "Why did you have to leave me Braiden, why couldn't it be me instead." I muttered to myself as I knelt down trying not to cry. "aw, what do we have here miss your little brother? Huh?" said a very patronizing sounding voice making me jump to my feet.

"W-who's t-there!" I said with a stutter. "Hee, hee, hee, No need to be so defensive. I'm here to help" he said jumping down from the tree he was hiding in reveling himself. he had long dark green dried locks pulled back with a red head band though dried locks went over face, his eyes were a dark navy blue almost a purple. he had a grin like president trump. He was wearing a dark gray hoodie and i pare of ripped up jeans.

"Help? What do you mean I-I don't even know you?!" I said backing away. He looked up is if he was thinking to himself then his head snapped right back at me. "well excuse me for being so rude my name is En- Cassy, yes Cassy rivers. Its a pleasure to finally meet you Sofia." he said getting closer. my eyes widened "how do you know my name I've never seen you in my life!" I said backing away from him.

"Oh well everyone in green groves knows who you are, your known as the useless cripple that can't even do anything for herself. Couldn't even save her own little brother. Ha! what a pity not only that, your basically the laughing stock considering how short and useless you are!" He said patronizing me._ "He didn't just call me that did he he didn't just call me me a useless short cripple did he!"_I thought to myself raging inside.

"Well" he continued. " At least thats what I've been told. you see i think its not right that people treat you like a burden instead of a person. its just not cool as you would put it. Maybe I could help you out with your little dilemma. " he said putting his arm around me. "What do you mean dilemma!?" I said Questioning him and trying to push him off. "With you know being hated and and feeling like you don't really belong here." He said.

"oh, yeah that" I said sadly. "How could you help me? Your just some high school punk? It's not like you could I don't know send me to another world where every thing makes sense, where I could be liked and feel like I'm not so outta place. I bet all your here for is to mess with my head." I said turning to walk away. " Wait" he said grabbing my wrist.

"I can help you with just that! I'm actually from another world!" he said anxiously. I tilted my head to the side confused. " Don't give me that look, I'm telling you the truth! Honest!" he said with his eyes wide. "well then whats this place you come from like?" I said not believing a word he was saying.

"Alright, if you want to know then follow me." he said. " Why? I said. Why can't you just tell me about it here?" he looked at me and replied " someone could be listening this town's pretty nosy, wouldn't want them hearing what I'm about to tell you they'd think I was a nut case."

"How do I know its not a trap, huh?" i said braking free from his grasp. "It's no a trap!, We are both miserable here aren't we so why would I to trick a girl I don't even know that well." he said defensively. I took a minute to let all of this proses in my mind. _" hmm I could go with him and hear him out, maybe he dose know something and maybe he could help me. but then again he could be plotting something and I could and up in real trouble. If I don't go I may never know for sure and plus it's not like I have much to lose so." _

"Fine! I go with you I'll hear you out!" I said quickly. "Good, good came with me we'll go back to my place I tell you everything there." he replied happy by my response. "By the by Why are you dressed like that its no where near Halloween?" he asked me. I suddenly realized that I was still in what looked like fullmetal's clothes. "Umm, my clothes got ruined tis morning when i was walking to my grand mother's. They where the only change of clothes at my grandmother's that would fit me. apparently they belonged to my great grandfather I know not real flattering on a girl." I said blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, really I think they suit you fine enough." he said. "What but they make me look like Edward from fullmetal alchemist you know from that anime" I said whining "what was your ereat grandfathers name do you happen to know?" He asked me. " Ya, it was edward Elric my grandmother told me that when I was just a little girl. Why?" I said.

"Hmmm, Strange coincidence don't you think" he said stopping. "what do you mean ?" I replied. " Don't you find it absolutely strange that your great grandfather shares the same exact name as the main protagonist of this anime, and whats stranger is that he happened to have the same exact outfit that he had as well. hmmm whats this? he said grabbing at the silver watch in my pocket. "Hay that's mine!" I said getting irritated.

He looked at it with a dumbfounded look and started talking to himself. "I can not believe this. you have the real deal here. hmmm came to think of it, you do sort of resemble him especially in those clothes. i had always thought you reminded my of him but now I know you must be his decedent." he gasped. 'umm what do you mean by that? weren't we talking about coincidences?"

"Oh, That right."He replied. "I was thinking since your great grandfather had those clothes and that watch, and that he shares the same name as the title anime character Edward Elric, Maybe he actually was a real person. maybe just a stupid theory, but It dose seem quit the coincidence." he said thoughtfully.

"Ok, ok so what your saying is that my great grandfather is the same Edward Elric from the anime Fullmetal alchemist. Come on that's impossible. This is real life god dammit not an anime!" I said completely pissed of at this point. " But what if that said anime was based on a true story, Then what? Huh." he said with a smirk. "just take me to your gad damn house so I can hear what you wanted to tell me already!" I retorted.

"Ok shesh, You even swear like him differently his spawn."he muttered."What was that?!" I said glaring at him. " oh nothing, don't worry yourself over it"he said finally moving on for the entirety of the walk we remind quit.

...

Some time passed and we finally made it to his dingy house it was a small one story house with parts of the roof caved in, there was a couple of old lawn chairs sitting on the front porch."Well here we are are, come in make yourself comfortable." he said smirking. I looked around and decided to sit down on the old couch by the window it had the slight smell of mildew.

"So, tell me about this whole other world you supposedly came from." I said. "well then the world I come from is similar to this one but with one major difference the people there mostly rely on alchemy, instead of just tech. there are these things called homunculuses, they are the very reason you and I are stuck in this mess." he said . "cause you see a evil man by the name of von Hohenhelm made u-them, there were 7 in all and the wee named after the 7 deadly sins, Lust,Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Sloth, and Envy." He said that last name with lower tone of voice.

"wait a minute your just talking about the anime fullmetal alchmist I knew it ether your crazy,or you ARE trying to fuck with me!" I said calling him out. "Don't you get it fullmetal alchmist is real, all of it was in fact"he said getting in my face. "I'm not trying to fuck with you, I'm telling you the honest truth, I'm not from here it pisses me off every single day that I'm not where I'm supposed to be all because of that little pip squeak! " He said with attitude.

"It's all YOUR DAMN GREAT GRANDFATHER'S FAULT!" he is a damn FOOL who couldn't just leave things be and he met his end THERE only to get Stuck HERE! then he settled down and met a lady and had who had a daughter, who had a stupid son ,who ended up with two twin girls and a son. Don't you get it your Fullmetal's legacy and your my only hope to get back to my home, I mean the signs are all there after all." he said shaking me as he yelled frantically.

" Could you please stop shaking the living shit outta me all ready!" I said getting irritated and pushed him off me. " look thanks but no thanks I don't think I need help from a psycho nut-case who believes that anime is reality." I got up to leave but he got in front of the door blocking me in " listen think to yourself for a minute, Your last name is Elric Right?" He said trying to get me on board with his sick fantasy. "so"? I said glaring at him " Get Outta my way I'm going home!" I said forcefully.

But he kept on persisting "Look I can prove to you I'm not lying." he said pulling a familiar helmet off the shelf. "What the fuck why are you showing me some old rusty helmet...wait a minute that helmet it looks just like- "I started to protest but it was real it was Alphones's helmet and it definitely looked over a hundred years old. I looked at it. " I found it in a corn patch. So do you believe me now." he said.

"No way! NO way is this happening to me! There is no way in hell I'm just, I don't know, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! I freaked out. It took me a minute or two to calm down then it hit me I really am related to the fullmetal alchmist everything is just coming full circle. I took out the photo album from the chest in grandme's attic and opened it just to see if there were any pics of my great grandfather.

"ok how about this if my grandfather happens to look like this edward from the anime I'll full heartedly believe you ." I said, shaking I opened the album slowly and A single photograph fell out on the table It raid Al the taller one on the right and Edward the with the word shorter scratched out on the left it looked like it was taken a long time age then I saw it my great grand father standing by a taller man. " that must be al , and the shorter one must be my great grandfather, It's true it has to be I'm fullmetal's great grand daughter, and I do sort of resemble him.

"Alright fine, I believe you, It's the only thing that makes any sense. there is to much evidence to all of this." I said giving in." But Why, Why me? Why didn't my grandmother just tell me? I gausse it all makes sense why I feel like I don't belong here." I said trying not to cry.

"So do you want my help outta this shit hole you know you could start a whole new life in Amestris . though it may have changed in the last hundred years or so, but still regardless I know how to get there I've seen it done once before, but I am going to need an alchemist to help me cross the gate. He said looking at me.

"where are we gonna find a alchemist in this place? no one knows that kind of thing around here!"I said now really wanting to know more about my great grandfather now more then ever.

"I'm looking at her!" he said with a grin. "W-what, who m-m-me I-I don't know a thing about alchemy!" I said scared. "Oh, but I see that you have his notes right there in your bag. you could study up on it! and I can help you try to understand it, look I know alchemy don't work here most of the time but if you have the right conditions it will work and then I can finally go home and you could start a completely new life there. pretty good deal, huh!" he said.

" ummm, but what if it doesn't work and something goes horrible wrong, or worse what if it does work and everyone hates me there too?" I said shaking. "Look do you want out of here or not? Or would you rather stay here and continue to be tormented be your so called family and those towns people" he said.

"I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO LEAVE THIS SHIT WHOLE BEHIND ME FOREVER!" I said abruptly. He then smiled and said "Well then, I guess that means you'll help me help you, After all you can't get nothing with out giving something in return, Right?"I nodded and looked up at him and said. "Thats the law of equivalent exchange." that's right so you best start studying for time is of the essence.

Little did I know That day was the day that started it all, And I was on the path to finding who I am and where I belong.


	4. Run Away To Learn The Art Of Alchemy

My walk home was calm and peaceful. It was already about 10 in the evening when me and my new found friend Cassie had parted ways. I really did not know if I could trust him completely yet, but if he could help me find out more about the mastery of my great grandfather that would be great. Plus he said he could help me leave this world that feels so alien to me despite growing up in this hell, but the only issue was that I had to learn alchemy in return, he did say he would help me with it, but still what if I'm not capable? What if it does not work in this world what so ever?

I do know one thing I'm sure as hell gonna try, I mean what do I have to lose really nothing. He told me before we parted ways to meet him tomorrow in the same spot by my little brother's grave around mid day so I guess I'll have to get up around ten again. he also told me to take a look at my great grand father's notes tonight, but to be careful not to let my parents see what i'm up to and I'd have to agree with him on that for they'd have my head.

I stood at the front door to my house scared of what they'd say when they saw my new outfit. _"Oh, they going to laugh at me in these things, and I'll probably get yelled at for being out so late."_ I thought to myself. I reluctantly opened the door to my shitty home shaking inside already, and sheepishly said. "I-I'm back!"

"Sofia Rose! where the hell have you been! You where suppose to be back hours ago!" said my mother coming down the steps with her eyes staring me down."I had to umm go to the store for my grandmother,and also I was really busy helping her clean up the attic." I said defending myself.

She stared at me from up to down."What the hell are you wearing you look absolutely ridiculous in those clothes!" she screamed. "EWW, she is wearing old man clothes, and they smell of dust and mildew!" said my rude older sister Monica. "W-well" I said shaking already embarrassed. "I had no choice this girl from school ripped up my only clothes that I h-had. and I had to u- use an outfit that I found i-in grandme's attic. These were the only things that would fit m-me!"

"They look absolutely atrocious on you, what where they great granddaddy's old clothes?"said Monica laughing. "Because if so I think they suit you just fine! Don't you think mother?" my mom turned her head in her direction and smirked. " yes." she proclaimed. "Yes they do suit the defiant little freak! Atrocious clothes for an atrocious girl I always say!" They then both howled with laughter.

"It's not funny!" I said trying not to cry. "of course it is you little imp." Mom laughed. "And since we don't have the money for a new outfit for you those will have to do!" she said laughing even harder. "B-b-but" I tried to say " I-I can't go to school in these they were made for a guy to wear over a hundred years a-ago!" I said starting to cry. " Well, I guess thats TO BAD." Mother said grinning in my face. "Shoulda took better care of your clothes Sofia! Now your gonna have to walk around in freaky old man clothes! It's just to much!" Said Monica laughing so hard she had to gasp for air a couple of times.

"M-my old clothes were worn out any way they where bound to g-get ruined soon or a later, I WAS wearing them for over two and a half years! they had holes all through them way couldn't you get me some prettier clothes like Monica!What if they just weren't wearable anymore then what were you going to put me in then!" I said screaming at them. "Well we don't have to worry about that now! Do we? You got perfectly fine clothes there now don't ya!" Said my mother antagonizing me. " better take care of this outfit cause it is the only one your getting for awhile!" said my rude ignorant mother. Then they started laughing at me again.

"Stop it! Stop laughing at me! and calling me names! PLEASE! I said bawling my eyes out. IT's not fair SHE GETS EVERYTHING SHE WANTS, AND I GET NOTHING! WHY DO YOU LOVE HER MORE THEN ME!? I AM YOUR DAUGHTER TOO AN't I" I said going frantic now. "ya, if I can even call you such! She looks more like a gross poor boy off the streets! And she never listens or tries to take care of herself!" said my mother.

"And she smells like it too!" said Monica. "she's also very stupid and useless! AND crazy!"

"NO, I'm not that bad and I get better grades then you!" I said defending myself.

"plus she sure as hell is deformed, and ugly to boot too!" said a deep voice that sent chills down my spine. "DEFORMED?! Just b-because I'm not perfect LIKE HER!?" I said pissed off

It was my father. He was there in the doorway to the living room scowling at me, with his ugly hair pulled back in a shitty ponytail and his crooked spectacles hiding his cruel stare! " You should LEARN TO SHUT YOUR DAMN UNGRATEFUL MOUTH YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE DEMON!" he screamed while slamming me in the wall by my throat.

"Aggh!" I want gasping for air. it felt as though he was going to snap my neck! " your no daughter to me anymore! Your nothing more then a useless little piece of shit to me! We feed you,clothe you and give you shelter even after what you did to your little brother!We forgave for that but what do you do?" He said getting close to my face.

"you act like a spoiled ungrateful little brat and treat your family like shit and you even denounced your faith in the holy word of god! And practice unholy magic and are into satanic books! your lucky i don't send you away to have you exercised of all your demons WITCH! And you won't talk to my wife and daughter like that again UNDERSTOOD!" he said gripping my throat tighter now.

" I nodded giving in. He then let go leaving me coughing and gagging on my hands and knees. "NOW!" he said throwing a bible at my head go up to your room and read this and clear your soul of the evil inside you!" he said walking out. "sometimes I wonder if you people really are even related to me!" I said horsely and in pain and ran up the steps crying leaving the stupid cult demon book on the damn floor, and slammed my god damn door!

You see this is what I hadn't told you my father was a paster of the local church and thought of me as a witch, just because I didn't partake in his beliefs. the only reason he kept me there was because he had to by law since I was his blood. he once told me that as soon as I hit 18 and graduate high school my ass was on the streets!

"Ya, I'm the demon! I said taking out my beautiful Nuriko doll. "they act more like demons then I do, I hate religion! It's for simple minded monkeys that believe in a false GOD! It's a wonder to me why they just never gave me up for adoption!" I said angry and scared at the same time. I looked into the mirror! What I saw made me burst into tears, I was ugly,pale, and malnourished come to think of it I hadn't eaten a thing since lunch yesterday at school.

What was even worse I had bags under my eyes do to the fact i hadn't slept real well in the past few days and they were covered in my eyeliner and mascara from all this crying. Plus I hadn't the time to get a bath in a couple of days for they were over working me on top of it all! and the clothes made me look even worse!

"they don't love me!" I said tearing up more." In fact everyone hates me! Maybe that Cassie kid is right maybe I don't belong here! I'm pretty sure they wouldn't even miss me a tiny bit if I were to disappear to another world." I looked at myself and punched the mirror shattering it into pieces leaving my left hand bloody and I went to bed Crying myself to sleep, not even bothering to look at my great grandfather's books.

...

The next day I awoke at dawn weak and shaky. I got up from my bed and got a shower warming my face in the warm rushing water. I washed my hair and my face, letting the warm water calm me. _"I got to get outta here before it kills me!"_ I had suddenly thought to myself. _"I'm scared, but I know that it's not safe here. I have to leave this house. I don't know where i'll go but I'm outta here for good!" _

When I got out of the shower I got ready. I put on my new and only outfit that made me feel like even more of a freak . put on my makeup. and started packing what few things I had left in my possession.

_"It looks as though they had cleaned my room out of all but my bed and dresser even my tv is gone! And all of my games books and didn't even leave me my decorations or my one and only stuffed animal! They must really hate me or they wouldn't have done this!" _I thought sadly to myself.

The only things they didn't take that I own is my toothbrush, my air brush a red ribbon that I tie at the end of my braid, A couple of books I had manged to grab yesterday, My 2ds,and the games to play on it with, my Nuriko doll, a water bottle ,a notebook I drew in, a flash light, a pocket knife, my school books, a couple pairs of underwear, and all the things I took from my grandmother's attic. basically mostly everything I grabbed yesterday.

I packed what little I had leaving the school shit behind And snuck out the back. As soon as I was outside I begun to run. I tripped quit a few times but made it far enough away to call it safe. I was hungry and cold I shivered despite having two coats on. I was now again at my brother's grave. I sat there breathless. "I'm never Fucking going back there. they'd have to kill me first!" I said out loud to myself.

I had decided I may as well look at the books that had belonged to my great grandfather to pass the time while I waited for noon, so I sat there and looked through the books and was terrified to learn that my suspicions were indeed correct!_ "He really was my great grand father! The Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric was my great grand father! Its all here his entire story everything! BUT how is the question HOW!?" I thought to myself in shock._

...

I must of dozed off. for one minute I was reading how my great grandfather and his brother were being held up by chimeras, and the next second Cassie was in my face stating "Ohh, boy! You don't look so well there girly. Glad to see that you started reading that book!"

"Huh?"I said coughing. I looked up at him in a daze."Oh hey there Cassie, I must of dozed off there!" I said trying to stand up, but ended up falling into Cassie instead." oh no! That isn't good. This won't do, you look like you caught a cold and look very weak and malnourished! Have you been eating much or anything at all!?" He said irritated.

"last time I ate was lunch at school and that was over a day ago." I said weakly he set my down gently."Save your breath You need to conserve your strength! I can't be having you die now! That's it I'll have to take you back to my place, so we can get you back up and running so we can teach you alchemy! Don't worry It won't be a bother to me! Nope, cause I know your going to pay me back when you get us home to Amestris!" he said as I passed out.

...

The next thing I knew I woke up in a bed with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup with a side of saltine crackers sitting next to me on a night stand. My things were just a few inches nearist to my pillow. and my Nuriko doll was tucked in bed beside me. My hair was once again lose and my coats were folded neatly at the foot of my bed.

"Well it's about time you got up." said cassie sitting in a chair next to my bed."for alittle there I thought you weren't going to wake up! you have been out for over a day! Better eat that there you need to regain your strength, we have already waisted more then enough time already! Sheesh!" He said looking to the side annoyed crossing his arms and his legs.

"D-did you Take care of me?" I said sitting straight up. "Ya,so your point." he replied. "Now eat girl eat!"He said. So I did grateful as hell, though it wasn't enough I needed more. I held out my dish saying. "Got anymore, I'm staved!" He fell out of the chair " What are you kidding me, You sure as hell have one hell of and appetite for a small little thing." he said getting up. "What the hell, do you want?"He groaned as he treaded to the kitchen. " I don't know as long as it sn't white milk or peas anything'll do" I said hungrily.

"Ok, will some cookies and apples do, or do you need more?!" he said looking at what he had, but by the time I got filled up enough there were 3 empty ramen cups. four apple cores, a hot pocket, a empty bowl of ice cream, cookie crumbs everywhere, and two bottles of iced tea drank. "Well thats much better!" I said to myself getting right out of bed. "But man do I need to pee!" I ran to the bath room.

"Is it just me or is she better already, Holy Damn! She sure has an appetite." He muttered to himself. "What did your parents do? starve you!? you act as though you haven't eaten this good in your life!"he said. "I really haven't. My parents hate me! they think I'm evil, and they made me do chores on top of it! That is why I ran away!" I said.

"Well thats stupid! Them I mean of course!" said Cassie. "So, are you ready to learn alchemy yet?" he asked. "Uh, I guess so, but I am not so sure I inherited the ability, plus according to my great grandpa. In his diary I mean he said alchemy doesn't work on this side of the gate!" I said worried that I might fail at his request, and after all he has done or me too. -_-

"I already Know that!" Said Cassie crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall. "But that doesn't mean I still can't get you to understand it."

"Well there is this one thing we could try." I said flipping through his diary, and got to the page and held it out to show him."But it has to be done at a specific time, and we would need special ingredients, which are very hard to come by and a lot of these look as though they belong in the world of fiction." I said sadly. "oh, Really?" he said not convinced that it may be an impossibility.

"Look!" I said shoving it in his face. " It says here that you need a the tongue of extremely rare but poisonous snake, a angles tear, a Phoenix's feather, The wing of a fairy of space and time, A rare type of flower I never even heard of called the ether flower, and of course a vile of dragon's blood. Where in hell are we gonna get this shit?!" I asked pushing it farther into his face.

"Relax there girly." He said pushing the book aside. " Behold this!" he said pulling out a box of strange bottles and viles. "Looks to me we have everything we need right here." He said grinning. "W-WH-WHAT THE HELL! HOW?! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU?" I said flabbergast."It's called preparing a head of time I mean you never know!" he said smirking."but these things can't be actually be the.." I said in disbelief. "Oh trust me they ARE the real things, I did go to he trouble to attain them myself, now didn't I?" He said leaning into me.

"plus it can only be done once every one hundred years on the night of the Blood moon eclipse! So even if this stuff is legit it won't do any good for us to even try." I said showing him."which Is in a week from today, so I think we are set." he stated calmly. "A-a-a WEEK! Are you so sure?! I-I could never learn alchemy in a week!? Are you fucking kidding me!?" I said dropping to the floor.

"like I said you really don't need to learn it, you just need to understand it." He said nonchalantly."Besides I'll walk you right through it so you will have nothing to worry about. it will work I mean you do have his blood running through your veins don't you?" he said poking me. "I guess so" I said still worried. " And also you and I both know that you are miserable here." He said rolling his eyes. "And at this you would do anything to leave this place behind you forever. Even if it seems like an impossibility right now don't mean it is in theory impossible, Right?"

"I guess so, All right I'll give it a try, but this better not be some horrible joke on me that your in on with the kids from school!"I said looking him straight in the eye. "How insulting! I could care less for those insignificant little pieces of human filth! For all I care they can all burn to death like the garbage they are!" He said with anger in his voice. " alright then, just making sure I mean this all does seem a bit out there.

"Ok, ok enough chit- chat get your clothes on and bring that book too! we got to teach you alchemy before the big day or we will both be trapped here forever! Come on! Come on times of the essence!" he said clapping his hands in my face.

So I got ready, and grabbed my things off the bed and went to follow him but then I stopped."arrg. Whats the problem now?" he asked. " umm, Its just I wanted to thank you, you know for helping me when I was sick and for feeding and well taking care of me! You see no one has done anything that kind for me in a long time! And I'd also like to thank you for being well you know what never mind." I said with gratitude. "Ah no need to thank me we did make an agreement did we not Sofia?" he said looking back at me."After all the deal was that you help me get home and I help you in anyway possible until that is fa filled, silly girl." he said.

"Now come on! we don't got a lot of time to be messing around! Lets go!" he said. "uhh, ok. I said following after him, now feeling hopeful for the future.


	5. To Learn Alchemy and A Scary Encounter

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f28bff5de3cf009ecce00ef5abaf8703"We walked for what seemed like hours when we finally came to a clearing in the woods, in the center of the clearing sat some old abandoned broken into church. "Here we are they will never think to nose around here!" Said Cassie with enthusiasm. "Umm, I don't know about this Cassie. I'm not exactly the biggest fan of church, and plus it looks dangerous." I said half scard and half annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="154d4c1e0db01612f08a3963fe200db0""Relax, it will be fine, I come here all the time it is completely safe here, plus not a soul in Greengroves knows of this place but me." He said proudly. "Plus we came here to teach you alchemy not prey to some primitive sun god." He moved forward and opened the big doors to the old forgotten church. I followed him trusting that he knew what he was doing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="28d350cfc7f10155b67cd546e2bc058d""I wonder why no one knows about this place? It must be over a hundred years old" I said looking around at my surroundings. It was a big place there was an alter like in any church with an old piano off to the side. there were to doors on each side of the podium, which lead most likely to some old extra rooms for who knows what. there was this old chandelier that looked like it could fall at any minute, and of course stain glass windows on the siding. Half the pews were broken and pushed out of the way so most of the floor was free. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55a40474fb2bc4649a23b4f73ec9f3cf""Ya, probably lost to time. I know that humans tend to forget about things after awhile, Its very wasteful if you ask me." he said disgusted. "Humans Umm, aren't you-" I tried to say before he cut me off. "How about we get started, I want you to start by drawing these and memorize how to draw them without the reference. Then we'll start on what each one does alright." he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="772b7d4884cdc63b1b624bf46b770ccd""Uh ok"I replied style="box-sizing: border-box;""What did he mean by humans, he sure is strange but what other options do I have? I'm more scared to go home then I am to trust him on this, He better not be a mad man please let all of this be for real. I HATE IT HERE!" /emI thought to myself as he demonstrated on how to draw transmutation circles. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02a37c830fc683f2db43d7992549e9a2".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7e31692c48b0d6ef183a04663a153f49"We spent hours in that old abandoned church. it was sun down by the time he decided that it was enough for today and that we should probably get on back before dark. Plus I was getting pretty hungry. We packed up and left. He was silent most of the way back, and by the time we got back to town it was night. we stopped at some small burger joint on the way back to his house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="34b83e61929274c9488de2f1b043d9c6" it was dimly lit inside and it smelled of fries and burgers there was a heavy set women in her 30's working the register. "How can I help you?" she asked. "Uh, ya I'd like a bacon cheese burger No onions, with a side of fries, Please." said Cassie "Ok is that all?" she replied. Cassie turned to look at me."You hungry? Order what you want." he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c87aa482efaa09f93ed08f9f8444f8d""I-I'll just have some French fries w-w-with cheese and a hot dog with a pickle and some ketchup. I said nervously. "ok is this for here or to go?" she asked. "I think we eat in today." he said to the lady and then grabbed me by my arm and mouthed. "Over here quick!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0d94acf6c35ace80bcb855e1d2184781"We sat Down in a booth in the back corner of the restaurant."Look!" he said in a wispier. pointing at a couple of teens in the booth diagonal to us. "isn't that your older sister over there?"he said with concern. I suddenly started to shake for there she was sitting there in her designer clothes with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail laughing at some stupid joke one of her idiotic friends just told./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d592134e79aadd3373334c25b30a4cc"She was with two other people, one being her best friend and my tormentor Brittany, and the other being the Dum-dum Hiten Thunderson."Oh No!" I squeaked. "W-we have to leave Now! Before they spot us. She'll tell my mom and I'll be forced to go back there!" I said panicking. "Relax they can't see you. I'm in the way for one and for another you don't have to go with her if you don't want to you could always run from her if she pursues you." he said with a relaxed demeanor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="921c26ab13fdce412a7c9b334c672ef6""B-but you don't understand even if I do run she'll tell M-m-Mom and D-dad and they will have the cops bring me back to my house b-by force!" I said terrified. " Fuck the cops!" said Cassie. "Just a bunch of dumb pigs, you could easily divert them in till the big night anyway by the time they caught on we would already be out of this shit hole for good, Trust me." he said trying to reassure me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7985e449bec1470dddf25b1065b68a2c""T-thats not all" I shuddered. "Oh?" He said with interest. "Hiten and Brittany are with her and I couldn't bare having them see me in these horrible clothes! they'll make fun of me for a year! I epically don't want em style="box-sizing: border-box;"him/em to see me like this!" I said burying my face in my clothes embarrassed. "Really your worried about what them loser people will think of you?" He said pointing at them and looking at me." So? Who gives a shit you can wear what you like its your life! you don't need to have nice new fancy clothes or be perfect looking. as long as you feel comfortable in those clothes whats wrong with it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="540c7b3f807073942cbb3120c48f212f""But I hate these things they make me look even more like a freak! These aren't even girls clothes! the only reason I'm in these things is because I have nothing else to wear! I'd much rather wear cute clothes like my sister not some old dead guys clothes that look weird even for the era it was from." I said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="37efe00ba0a4ab3c1be191fbe8f5641e""Fuck them! They don't matter! Besides I think they rather suit you, they give you character, we already have enough Brittany spears wannabes in this town as it is! And honestly I wouldn't even think to talk to you if it weren't for those clothes. I thought It pretty awesome that you decided to be different and not follow stereotypical fashion and be your own clothes made you stand out plus the fact you were beating that aggravating duck in the head It made you seem edgy. But I guess I was Wrong about you, your nothing like him!" he said irritated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="50577aebc5dadb1acebc3ee96c64cfa0""Him who are you referring to? Besides I'm a girl so uh why woul-" I asked but was cut off. again. "Ill be back i have to use the bathroom." he said leaving me there. Alone!"Uggh! My stupid ugly sister ran away again and now I have to be in early until it is found!" said my mean bitch of a sister. I looked over at them hoping they wouldn't notice me as I listened to what they were saying. The lady set our food down. "So you can't make it to my party this weekend then?"Said Thunderson flirting with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3fd3bb635dd37bf52e941e70b2f41444""I know right! She always ruins everything for me!" she complained. " Mommy and daddy said if she don't come back soon i'm not to go! It's just not fair! It's not my fault she likes wearing strange old ugly clothes!" she said. "well maybe we should go and look for her. You know so you can come tomorrow.' said the Dum-dum. "We'll never find her in time she usually won't turn up for days at a time!"she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ee6f6cb9be73288e67a3a78ff3367ecc""well try me! what was she wearing?" said dumb ass Thunderson. "Some ugly old long red jacket it actually looked like something I saw a character from one of her geeky anime books was wearing it. infect she was wearing the whole damn outfit. And trust me its bad." she said. "Wait what anime was it?" asked Brittany. "I think it was called Fullmetal Alchemy or something like that." said my clueless sister almost getting the name right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ffa5627793b0b2b45ee5ee6cfd36549e""You mean Fullmetal Alchemist." Said Dumbo-son." Well well take a gander at that I spot a little freak wearing Edwards yucky gross clothes at 5 o'clock!"said Brittany pointing in my direction. "What, where!?"said my sister turning her head in my direction. I ducked down hoping she wouldn't spot me but it was already to late. she was already half way over to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f22357a622b68fe26d683bec380da7ee""Sofia, there you are! Don't you even try to hide from me!" she said pulling me up by the back of my coat." You really are a complete pain in my ass don't you ever think that maybe you ruining my life by always running away!" she continued looking down at me. "Uh H-hi Monica F-fancy running into Y-you here"I said stuttering. "Don't you even Sofia, Your coming home right now!" she said pulling me from my food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2830b558daf34444efe87cb883f88e89""W-wait can't I finish my food first. Please!" I said trying to buy time. "No fuck you Sofia! A thing like you shouldn't be eating in public! you probably stole money to get that anyways!" she said dragging me now. "I did not!" I said braking free from her grasp. "A friend got it for me!" She then gave me the most confused look and said "A friend Sofia? What friend? You don't have any! You have less friends then krillin!" Hiten and Brittany started laughing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fcd024b57394cfe6e7476e013cc15c2""I'm telling the truth!"I said defending myself "Ya then where is this so called friend?" said hiten "You'll see he is in the bathroom right now, but he should be out soon enough!" I said getting in his face." Ok then whats this so called friends name then, hmm?" said Brittany./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6af7df4550fa35a32a7624c1dc975ea3""His name is Cassie Rivers! and he is right behind you!" said Cassie from others went silent as they slowly turned around to see him there. My sister's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates."Sofia he's your friend! he is really bad news you shouldn't be hanging out with him! just come back home with me!" she said. "Oh Yeah, if he was such a bad person then why did he take me in and feed me when I was too weak to move due the fact my so called family loves to over work and starve me!" I said getting rather pissed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e62a52cfe6106ae86f2ce7445214535""Sofia do you have any idea who this is? He hurts people and I mean he has really hurt people and put them in the hospital! You should just listen to me on this. come home with me Sofia please I don't want to see you get hurt! "Said my sister "Aw look at the spoiled bratty lil' bitch, You just trying to get your sister home so you can go to this douche bags party tomorrow night. Not because you care about her safety or well being." said Cassie getting in her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7cb078842810d48379bcbea3f3cf69d6""GET OUT OF MY FACE PUNK!"my sister said as she slapped him upside the head."And stay away from my sister." she screamed at Cassie as she pushed him down." Come on Sofia lets go home now." she said turning to me. "NO! why should I?! Mom, dad, and you all treat me like shit!" I said stepping back."What? Sofia I know mom and dad don't treat you fairly. And I know that I can be a little bit of a bitch but we all still care about you, and would never want anything bad to ever happen to you." she said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e35ccffc82be7be4fe034d9132e851c1"I looked at her was she being serious right now."Are you kidding me?! You all put me down and laugh at me! And you tell everyone you know to put me down! plus Mom and dad always starve and make me do all the damn chores! Dad beats me and almost killed me and They threw all my things away and they think I'm evil! And you Monica your the worst you just let them treat me like shit and you get every thing you want! so why would I ever want to go back there with you!' I said going to Cassie's side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="761b2846db7d2100c7c7f1a2cb1cb854""Are you ok?" I asked worried. " I'm fine, but your sister sure hits hard."said Cassie as I helped him up."Sofia." said my sister with a fake worried look. "Sofia you really should not trust him, Come on home, I'll talk to to mom and dad and tell them to lay off of you. I'll even let you pick out some of my clothes to keep. Just please come home!" She said now getting desperate. "he isn't as bad as your making him out to be and besides you talk dirt on me all the time so why should I believe you anyway!" I said getting really tired of her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dbb274de53518225f1d4f7af86af0628" I turned and looked at Cassie and said."Come on Cassie lets get our food to go and leave I never want to see her again!"He looked at me grabbed the food off the table and had the lady box our food to go. "Looks like she likes me better then you, after all I don't judge people on how perfect they are! So See ya later bitches!" he said grabbing my hand and we ran out of there as quickly as we could as my sister yelled for me not to go with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a783933d8498ae4c4f702657c5d6c05c""Sofia No don't go with him! PLEASE" She said breaking down into tears and dropping to the ground as her friends tried to comfort her. We ran around the corner and that was the last I saw of her that night. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd3550e234d111c5fc0976900a7ad089".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ebfc51d3b7b2094db75f8e46a5cc82be"We eventually got back to Cassie's and finished our dinner. It was late and fell asleep on the couch. For the next few days or so our days mostly consisted of going to the old abandoned church to work on my alchemy skills. It was like this we got up had breakfast, treaded through the woods which took about 45 min to an hour depending on the weather./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e9270b022c9515fe94571a499b5b9a04" Cassie would teach me all he knew about alchemy. Then we'd take a break for lunch, work on it some more and then tread all the way back through the woods and stop at some out to eat joint on the back home. at night Cassie would tell me to read the books my great grand father left behind and then we would rest up just to do it all a again the next day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="46f4b9d7454868325d0c186c4f05ed98"One evening though it was different. Cassie seemed happy that evening he looked at me with that trump smile of his "Sofia I think we are ready enough to try it! Its only been about a week but I think you got enough of an understanding to try this tomorrow night." he said pointing to the page with the strange alchemy circle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="966fd8d823a1cca5445a2270eb040534""Are you sure, Y-you know ready? I mean what if I mess it up or something" I said nervously. "You better not! We only have one shot at this and unfortunate tomorrow night is our only shot to getting out of this miserable place! Remember!" he said now irritated. " But I don't know it'll work since we really can't put the alchemy to practice here right so even if I do try what if It doesn't work or what if I'm not able to make it work because i don't have the ability." I said looking down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7a26b144a48394fd609b761cb4a57c46""What are you saying of course it'll work Sofia! You areem style="box-sizing: border-box;" his/em grand daughter after all of course you had inherited his abilities!" he proclaimed. "But how can you tell? How can you tell that I have capability" I said frustrated. "Easy you have the smarts, you seem to understand it just fine, not only that you know the laws. , so whats the problem?"he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb790d65db1704c6d97131a0e7b74fb9""well I'm just scared thats all. I'm still afraid this some horrible joke or that I'm just not good enough" I said. "Oh come on already!One I'm not playing a prank on you I want out of here as much as you do! Two Your the only one who can do it so of course you CAN do it. Three Your em style="box-sizing: border-box;"his/em decedent and you know we only have tomorrow to do this so please, please, PLEASE stop with the self doubting will you?" he said now agitated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b6b77ce7aedfeb4ca8d3c7f1e29ddc7e""Look I know it has been only a little bit of time but we really are running out of time. I get it that you may feel powerless but just think what if it does work. Then what you'll be able to start anew. Plus you got nothing to lose. Know do you?" he said trying to convince me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f493c59292b07f4d495dabc70fb20b1b"" Ok fine!" I said. "we shall see if it works, But if it doesn't I'm going to kick your ass my self!" I said."Very well then, You know lets head back for tonight we gotta rest up for the big day tomorrow. Besides I'm getting pretty hungry and just think today is most likely the last day me and you will spend here! so lets go all out!"he said smiling once again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c6af0abe20c3dafbf3e59104a385273e".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ca05508abdaddad6faf22a8f5c140b7"We had just got back to town , and we were planning on getting Chinese take out when we got back to Cassie's. We were almost at his place when, there. There they were the police and my father just waiting for style="box-sizing: border-box;""Oh No! I knew it Monica told my parents about me running away with Cassie. They'll send him to jail for this probably and I'll have to go back home to that hell!"/em I thought to style="box-sizing: border-box;" "but why now and not a few days ago why would the wait in till now to show up, maybe they had been following us around to gather info or something."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="938ab99492d51f4ade4e43c5b6723b89""Shit!" said Cassie. "God dammit couldn't they have just waited just one more damn day!"he said gritting his teeth. "Sofia you stay here! I'll go talk to them." he said starting to walk but I grabbed his sleeve. "No! Don't They will put you behind bars!" I said trying to stop him. "I'll be fine I deal with the piggies all the time." he said not worried. "No, you don't understand! You may have dealt with the cops but you never dealt with my father before" I said now grasping at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a66c3a917739d7a70a5c0f881061dae""He will make sure you never see the light again and then you won't ever be able to return home!" I said beginning to cry. "Oh don't cry it will be fine I have to go back there to get the things we will need for tomorrow, You know what just to ensure that you won't be found you best go hid out at the church" he said. I looked at him with a worried look." don't worry I'll tell them that you ran off to your grandmother It will be fine, Alright! Now go or we really will be screwed! GO! He said pointing in the direction of the church./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fb7a35ff90590a000e032c575df112a6""I'll see you in the morning don't wait up for me!" he said "Hey! what seems to be the problem here?" He said walking right up to them. I decided to listen in around the corner. "Cassie we have the suspicion that your harboring a run away" Said a cop in his early 20's. "Her name is Sofia Rose Elric, and she has been missing a little over a week now, and you were the last one seen withe her." said the cop showing Cassie the picture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6b70c9db631c125d2ab66312391feed" "wheres my daughter you punk! What did you do with her!"said my father grabbing Cassie by his coat. "I don't know, haven't seen her since Tuesday night." He said shrugging."your lying you so of a bitch My daughter Monica told me she saw you Wednesday night, And that you grabbed her and ran off with her into the night!" he said shaking Cassie back and forth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c6e60ff0065035d968b2e1a200f54fb0""Opps my bad I was a day off now that I think off it, It was Wednesday night I had last saw her."said Cassie. "Your just covering for whutcha plaining on doing running away and eloping with her!" Said my dad pissed. "Oh, No of course not What are you mad me and her yuk!" he said. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Really now I'm not that bad am I? Not that I'm into him anyways"/em I thought to myself. "THATS IT I"M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS" my father yelled as he lunged into Cassie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be378243932d921fae97b619146207cd""Ok, Ok Break it up! that is enough we will ask the questions here ok." said the cop as he pulled my dad off of Cassie."Look Cassie all we are here for is Sofia just tell us if you have seen her recently?" asked the cop. "Well she's not with me like I said I haven't seen her since the restaurant. Ok! Now if you don't have warrant then a guess there will be no more of this conversation. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going in my house and I am going to bed" he said just walking in his house and slamming the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7f68dda64f5b5134ef433abfba5f285"I turned to go realizing that if I stay here any longer I was going to be in a lot of trouble, and my parents would probably send me away to Christin reform school. I could not bare that thats would be hell for me! So I ran as fast as my good leg and prosthetic leg would take style="box-sizing: border-box;"" Man I really wish automail was a thing I wonder if it hurts as much as this shitty pipe they call a leg"/em I thought as I made it to the woods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ff0ea15ad692a1c0cbcdc73cf8e4c3e"The woods were dark and I had no way of seeing, "Shit I can't see a damn thing" I said to myself. "sure wish I had a flash light so I could see where I'm going." I complained. then it just hit me I did have a flash light because I wasn't stupid enough to leave my shit at Cassie's. So I got into my on bag and pulled it out, and navigated my way back to the old abandoned church./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c091ab7e7e537db75c3c849e671cac4"once I got there which had seemed like an eternity in the dark I decided to go look in one of the back rooms to see if there was anywhere comfortable to rest. I opened the door on the right and saw that there was a hall way, I looked to the right and saw that the other door leads in this back room too. Then I saw that there was a small hallway in the back of the room. I went down it to fin one door on the right side and two on the left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e5db9834f7fe2976f437b0b83178ff4" I Checked every door, the one on the left was a nursery for little kids and babies, and the first one on the right was a style="box-sizing: border-box;""Yuk! they actually studied the bible that thing is stupid and it for simple minded people who can't see that there is more then heaven and hell. it's also brainwash from an evil cult that wants to steal souls" /emI thought to myself as I walked out and slammed the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="98d2bb80aa0fd7ab39e9858418f0acfd"I checked the last room which to my surprise had a bed. "Whats a bed doing in a old church, Ehh it probably has bed bugs." I said to myself as I checked the mattress for creepy crawlies. Lucky for me there were no disgusting bugs or rodents in, on, or under the bed. I even checked the closet for monsters. All I found was an old doll and a yucky Christian cult book. I decided it was time for bed so I set my stuff down at used the red jacket as my blanket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	6. Night Of Betrayal &The Gate Of Truth

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4eb6d0686529bc7c31cdec808f4d0a39"It was scary sleeping there and it took hour upon hours to fall asleep. The bed wasn't very comfy it had a lot of lumps in it, plus it smelled pretty musty and rancid in there making me feel a little nauseous. I tossed and turned the entire night and kept going in and out of nightmares. all the scary noises didn't help ether./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="871368b71fb8b61791826c755647d3f8" By the time I got up it was about noonish and it was sunny out the birds were chirping as loudly as they could. "GOD DAMN BIRDS! I just finally got to sleep!" I yelled out the windows at them. I was getting pretty hungry but then realized that I had no food with me. "Hope Cassie brings me some food I'm starved!" I groaned. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Come to think of it where is Cassie at did he make it here, maybe he is waiting for me out in the main room?"/em i thought to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a1c16e8e1c7d5d60a7e0c5dc38f52e3"I went to look. "Cassie are you here?" I called as I opened the door to the main room I scanned the room but he wasn't there. I went outside to check "Cassie are you out here?" I called but still no response. "Hmm... he isn't if He got arrested last night! Then he'll never be able to go home, and I'll be stuck in this hell hole myself. and probably shipped of to bible camp yuk!" i said complaining to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="472acac099294374207acac7635a5afb"" No he'll be here he wouldn't be caught now? Not when tonight is our way out. Would he!? I should wait but if he isn't back by sun down I should just go back to my old life." I said outloud hoping He'd show up before long while I waited I read some more of the alchemy book and did my makeup and hair to make me feel more like girl. I even got so bored that I ended up playing on the old piano, some of the lower keys were broken but it still played fine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f1ace74f35633887f569ecb7b0f5efdd"I waited all day just messing around the church, I got into alot of stuff and went through practically every nook and cranny of that place. No surprise there wasn't much to look through. in till I leaned on the alter that is. I felt it move when I leaned on it and when it did there was a hole under it. I pushed it completely off it, and looked down It was a secret staircase which probably lead to a secret passage. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2c032d65d8197bf2a7efc39643df4c87"I took the old stairs and turned on my flash light. It smelled of mold and old decade animals down there. "Yuk It smells like shit down here!" I complained. My feet crunched on something and I looked down in horror, It was a human bone! "WHAT THE FUCK!" I said scared. " I shouldn't be here" I style="box-sizing: border-box;" "Did Cassie Know about this? " /emI thought to myself shaking now. i turned my flash light to the wall, it looked as though it had dried blood then I turned it to the corner and my suspicions were confirmed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="44ffdda5e0504c7f0ba03fb1b820bfd1"It was indeed a sacrificing chamber. It had evil symbols all over the walls, and there was a demon circle dead squire in the middle of the floor all drawn in human blood! there were maggots all over and the were furniture including the alter in the back of the room were made of human bones and skills hollowed out with old blood red candles melted into them all over the room. I recognized a lot of this to be black magic and satanic. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a7fb697e5158ea85a737f448d2bf7751""What the hell no wonder no one knows of this place! This is what my parents compare me to this is barbaric and this is supposedly Christen! Oh god! I wonder how many churches actually do this in secret? Thats it! I'm outta here! Cassie can screw himself! " I said as I ran up the steps only to run into Cassie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16a287f8c9d0b903ecb1060b714792cf""Cassie can go screw himself well that isn't how you treat someone who is helping you now is it?" said Cassie crossing his arms. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled at him. "What are you talking about Sofia?" he asked confused. "This down here, What the Hell is all of this I said grabbing him by the arm to show him. "I did not know this was here Yuck, thats just- Oh god. Come on a girl like you shouldn't be subjected to this." he said pulling me back upstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="17e53980b3254117ee67b69770ca8def""So did y-you_" I begun to ask. "NO! of course not that would be- NO I would never do that It was probably there since it's previous owners It don't even look fresh! Sheesh, Sofia what do you take me for a psycho-maniac!" he said abruptly."I can't believe I slept here last night!" I said starting to cry. "Sofia I'm sorry I didn't know. Honest." He said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c667cfb13b07b1b35c8206f3eaf9b30""You had better be telling me the truth Cassie Because if your not I'll turn you in myself!" I said getting rather annoyed. "Look I'd never bring you here if I knew that this was here. Why don't we just get out of here. Ok?" Cassie said as he grabbed my wrist. "Besides it's almost dark out, and I have the perfect place for us to try to get through the gate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0a5e29fe986360cbcb08c7bd029387aa""Cassie!" I said stopping." What is it" He asked. "Do you really think that this'll work? you know opening a gate to an alternate world I mean." I asked still not convinced. "Of course it will, Now quit that worrying, Alright." He looked at me still holding into my arm. "Just trust me it will work I got everything we need in this bag!" He said patting his bookbag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b6a612b20077219cfceace9791dc4ba""Where have you been all day you said you would be here this morning. " I asked. "did they give you any trouble?" I asked still waiting for an answer."No" he said calmly."Alls they did was ask questions Like when was the last time you seen Sofia, or Do you know where she could of gone? It was stupid its not like they really care about you or anything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="42fbb659e63bd8776483571cec5a8558""why did it take you all day to come and meet me here?" I asked. "Well thats quite simple I was gathering things up for tonight, Plus I was laying low so that they wouldn't suspect and come after me and take you back to those simpletons." He said. "Oh, I see, I guess that makes since then." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3ec298545465c660d1db2bd027e06879""Hold on I need to go get my things real quick." I said breaking free from his grasp to get my things. "Ok well make it quick! we haven't all night." he said. I went into the back room and gathered all my stuff and made sure I had everything. then I went back out and saw Cassie there waiting impatiently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6eee05825ac30464909c86806672c40d""Oops, don't want to forget this."I said as I looked down and saw the alchemy book and picked it up and put it in my bag. "Now come on we need to get there and prepare before the eclipse begins." he said leading me off. "Uh, Ok." I replied nervously as we disappeared into the woods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9e5d698d1bb92b1f200ae035d5c4bdd1".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7c52fce6704e805f48b219ca28583b4"I followed him through the woods only to be lead back to town."why are we here? Don't you think it is a bad idea to be in town especially after what happed last night?" I asked. "Well, we need to get something in that stomach of yours. After all you probably haven't had a thing all damn day, and you can't be doing alchemy on an empty stomach." he said as we went into a burger king./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="167e788a8d803c2e4dd8b2e9353912c2"He was right though I was starved and I was getting shaky at this point. We went in and got our food to go and walked all the way to the high school. and ate our food in silence and then he took me around back. " Cassie why are we at the high school?" I asked confused. "Why not?" He said smirking. "Its the perfect place to open the portal. see right there in the football field its just big and opened and no one would be the wiser"he said pointing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6167e61e61c0102cae049d4436100597"As we approached the field I started to get a bad feeling in my style="box-sizing: border-box;" "why do I have a bad feeling about this, Maybe it's something we shouldn't be doing."/em I thought as he started setting things up. "Come now Sofia draw this but bigger, Big enough so the both of us an fit through. " He said once again smirking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8e48056f4d954cb67bd00c4d0338c263"I drew it the best I could and as I was doing it I had that really bad feeling again."Good,good now stand in the middle." he said in a darker tone then normal. "Wait why." I asked confused. " Because you need to be in the middle to drop this here as the moon reaches its peak." He explained handing me the Vail of dragon's blood. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="18e93406cc4edf3fca6325f410b65573"We waited for what seemed about fifteen minutes as the moon rose up into the sky beaming down on us."Good just a little bit longer, only needs to be red." Cassie muttered to himself. thats when the moon started to go red. "Now sofia drop it and clap your hands together, and touch the middle!" He said urgently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86b3bcf132f19f2df86f69cb6c3b2c1e""Huh?" i said dropping the vile. "Clap your hands, NOW! like this and touch the middle of the circle! Before its to late!" He said demonstrating."Wait like in the anime I can't do that!" I said yelling at him. "Of course you can yourem style="box-sizing: border-box;" his great/em grand child Remember!" he said I just sat there and stared at him like he was nuts. "Just do it before it's to late! You don't want to be stuck in a place where no one accepts do you?"He said and it was enough to get me to try "There is no way in hell I'm staying in this hell hole!" I said as I clapped my hands together and touched the middle of the circle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="985fbb6009905823427178d91762ac1f"At first nothing happened But then out of no where the moon shot a red beam of light down directly at me! causing the circle to glow red as well. "Holy shit it worked!" I said. "Can you believe this its work-ing..." I trailed off. Looked over to find Cassie with his head down he started to laugh and it wasn't just any laugh it was demonic. He laughed harder and louder as he raised his head up."Cassie why are y-you laughing like that?" I asked getting that bad feeling all over again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f0fffbff3278e76d3cf308e0ad32c294""Ha,ha, ha Oh my god You really are just like em style="box-sizing: border-box;"him/em! I definitely chose style="box-sizing: border-box;" He/em would be so proud right now" he said still chuckling. " You really are em style="box-sizing: border-box;"his/em decedent, you even inherited em style="box-sizing: border-box;"his/em ability! But you also made a mistake!" he said. "What do you mean. I made a mistake! It's working!" I said. "just likeem style="box-sizing: border-box;" him/em you were to set on a goal. and you'd do anything to achieve that goal even if it meant trusting a complete stranger to get what you want." he said pacing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a05b9bd041daebf6b817b543b48331f" I can't believe that you haven't fingered out who I am yet." he said looking up. "Of course I have your Cassie, My friend." I said. "Really I guess you got the little brother's naivety too." he said looking away "for you see There never was a kid named Cassie Rivers, I made him up to trick you into trusting me" he said as he removed his jacket reveling who he really was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="264492bc676b86e72ffe478e2c8e7d06" "My real name is Envy I'm pretty sure you know what I am capable of too." he said as I stared in horror. "And to answer your question yes I Knew that your great grand father was the fullmetal pipsqueak, and yes I already knew of your potential long before I even approached you in the graveyard that day."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="896c368876e313ba87ce3e55aa7f0edf""What, so it's all true but you were nice to me!? H-how could you be Envy all this time?" I asked as the light began to get brighter. "Quite simple there girly Its called an act," He said. "Remember I know how to act and you know what else it's real funny how easy it was to trick you. especially sense I don't have my power here, Just wow." he said laughing again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="52534cc2474d811942e70b1015e9f004" I started to feel something rip into my arm."What the hell, is happening?" I said as I watched my left arm start to be torn to nothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0d1e75a3247c1d785ccfda58a25e11a3""Whats Happening is a rebound simple little Sofia, Which means it's exactly what I needed to happen. Because you see I had no intentions on taking you with me, But you sure were of use to me, but your usefulness has expired." he said staring me down. "Too bad you won't live to tell the tale." He said patronizing me. "What!" I said shaking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="59ddcf9fd030973b5fa087338ef4e8e0""I got to get out of here Now!" I said as I tried to move but couldn't I instead fell to the ground weak. "There is no escape for you now! Its too late for the miserable little cripple! Ha!HA! HA!" He said laughing so hard he bent over. "No, I don't want to die!" I said scared. "Oh and by the way I take back what I said earlier at the church, I did kill and sacrifice all those simple minded humans, in fact I sacrificed a lot more then them through out my stay here." he said completely disregarding my plea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a3cd929680ea763e8736c90cd58f5c8"My eyes widened "You killed them! Why you Basterd!" I said getting pissed. "Oh well, It don't matter to me! Whats done is done! And your defiantly done for! And guess what I finally get to go back where I belong!" he said leaning in. "I kill even more people there!" Thats when I grabbed his leg, and pulled him in! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d8a9da7bc9e3a7bbdfa5afb798043d9""I'm not dieing tonight! I won't allow you to hurt another person again!" I yelled as the pain in my left arm got worse. "No! What the Hell are you DOING!" He said scrabbling to get up. "No, God damn it, NO!" he screamed. I held him there as I felt my arm disappear from my left side. "You BITCH! Now neither of us will live!" He screamed. I glared him down as I watched him vanish and... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5619f4be18dbeaa157bc378553ba1e77"Then everything went silent. Then all of a sudden my life flashed before my eyes and then some even more fucked up shit. I then out of no where began to completely understand things that I never could before. But then before I knew it I was in a bazaar room. it was white void all around except for a shadow shaped like a big rectangle. I turned around and saw a huge ass door, no a gate! em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What the fuck! A-am I-I-I d-dead! Is this the gate of hell!"/em I thought to myself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bb43501aa2e0a1fa2c15accaf67c07bd"Then I realized that it was partly opened and was slowly closing it's self. I had also realized that it was showing my world. I could see my sister running to me. Screaming my name. "Sofia,Sofia! come out of there before the doors close! You can't go your hurt PLEASE!" She whimpered. "Don't go You'll never be able to come back!" She cried out to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e9aecfc60283b2b356b4578992df7691"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""why dose she care, She hates me."/em I thought. "Sofia please, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for how I've been treating you! I'm nothing without you! I was, no I'm still jealous of you I always thought you were way prettier then me! and I hated how you always got better grades then me and that you have so many talents! Plus you were always there for me even when I had put you down!" she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ccaa6aea6f9bb84f519750e0b994f04""Please, Please Don't shut I don't want to be separated from my sister! " She screamed trying to keep the doors from closing."Sofia your my sister and I love you! If you don't want to come back I understand." she said sadly."I get it. fine then If you won't come back here! Then I'm going with you to where ever!" she said trying to squeeze through, But they shut before she could manage to fit threw the doors then made the bracelet she was wearing slip off and fall to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f0b6e00acd1b757d64d41bed748d93c"The doors made a clicking sound and then it was silent. I sat there in silence. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""She was going to come with me! but why! Was she miserable too?! was her being mean to me an act!? Maybe she did care about me if she was willing to leave her perfect life. How should I know. Its not like I'll ever know now." /emI thought as I picked up the bracelet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c27dca6ce3f5fbe50cc499602bf4f71d"I went to put it on my wrist when I realized I did not have my left arm. alls that was left was a bloody shoulder stump. I screamed holding my left shoulder now realizing how much pain I was in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="14701873056d0ec4254f541f4df5fe27"Then out of nowhere I was suddenly in a meadow with flowers and butterflies flying all around. I was on my back staring at the sky which was blue with big puffy clouds. My two bags were still strapped to me laying on my injured side , and my sister's bracelet in my hand. It had a nice warm breeze, and the birds were chirping but all in all it was peaceful.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="117e8009718e3cc96094e279fd34c6b8"in till I heard some brat screaming" Gram, It's over here! The dead body!" they yelled stomping loudly. "I'm coming, I'm coming , Braiden! I'm turning 114 soon remember I'm not as young and fast like you anymore. I'm lucky I can still manage to walk." said what sounded like an elderly old women. the stomping and the clanging got closer. "See!, See!: said the boy who shared my brother's name. " Wait a minute! It can't be You left many years- Wait this is a little girl and their bleeding!" said the old lady./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa0c40f42de8d1dc734d5d8855d473d"" she don't look to good Gram." said the boy. "your right she needs help, and looks like she need automail to the poor dear is missing her arm and she has an out dated prosthetic leg.' Quick help me get her to the house Braiden we will dress and bandage her up there!" She said worried. "ok" said the boy and suddenly I felt as though I was being lifted into the air. That was the last thing I remember before everything went black again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	7. The Strange And Familiar Girl

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="85908a086a42bea5001b9fd0b9fed01e"Arther's note: This chapter will be in Braiden's point of view./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1ae8cc82b7a19c6461633b0fe624e688"My name is Braiden Elric,I'm 11 years old, and I'm not a very normal boy, I now live in a bionic suit of armor with my origins bottled up with in. So that would make me pretty tall for my age. I live in a place called Resembool, and I live with my adoptive grandma. I am from the world on the other side of the gate. How did I get here you ask? Well thats a long story. Ok I'll try my best to give you the readers digest version./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20d85c5932c58f61a6540e22b8769cc6"About 3 years ago I was 8 at the time I was that chubby boy you know. People say that I looked a lot like Jake from two and a half men, and even my sister Sofia consistently would call me Jake all the time, (it really actually would get on my nerves ) She and i were always really close. She didn't have very many friends, but nether did I. Everyone thought we were weird, so me and her always ended up playing with each other. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e87fd8af9b328f85bc4606a59ea9b8d1" I was in an accident of sorts. You see me and my older sister Sofia found something very unusual in our grandmother's attic. We found some old chest felled with strange things from our great grand father. the weird thing was that it contained an old pocket watch that seemed very familiar to me and my sister. At first we thought it was our sister monica playing a joke on us. (Sofia's evil twin also my older sister.)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1bada82aebf0bbf7fe9e52881ae56508"At first we could not believe what we were seeing. It looked exactly like Edward Elric's pocket watch from Fullmetal alchemist an anime me and my sister were obsessed with. We decided to dive deeper and found old photos. We knew that our last names matched the last names of the to protagonists of the anime. (Which we would always joke about how we could actually be related to them some how.) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6dcbb4a46873d0e51a0a3ae3466c906e"We even knew that our Great grand father's name happens to be Edward. Our grandmother loved her dad so we really did never stop hearing about him. We looked at the photos and realized that the man in the photos was our great grand father when he was young, and boy did he look an awful lot like Ed from fullmetal. We were beginning to think our little joke was reality, But what really sold us was the red jacket and the books left behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2511219e68968eface7a11bd02652892"We read them when we got the chance, ever time we went over to grandme's we would sneak off into the attic to read where we left off. we learned a lot of strange things from those books It was definitely Ed from fullmetal that wrote them. Sofia and me decided to try something dangerous we found a page in the alchemy book that peaked our interest, It was a way through to the other side. His world Our great grandpa's world! We thought that we had finally found a way out of our cruel world we came to know. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="540b05eb908cc57e3a708c1bc1d6640f"Suddenly we both wanted to give it a try. So we waited and studied and researched in till that faithful night. We went into the back yard and tried it but what we didn't know that the price was us being separated for ever. My sister lost her leg I don't even know if she had survived or not., and I lost half my spinal cord and both of my legs . I remember nothing but darkness and here I am now in Resembool from the anime but it now seemed more like a small bustling town with streets then a countryside I'm guessing they progressed a lot in a hundred years. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6cd5dcc28c29c6882462f36fae509ab6"A nice lady took me in. it turns out that it was Winry but just very, very old. she lived alone and had no one but her job as an automail mechanic. She decided to adopt me after hearing my story, and I have been living with her since. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aff915ddfc32206dfabe6fd60669ff50"She took me to the hospital in the town and I was fitted with a bionic suit which was made from a suit of armor just laying around at the Rockbell worked for hours at a time and said that it was a newer technology, and was not that much harder to make then automail. They were way more progressed then our world I'm guessing thats because of alchemy and stuff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9132986c57745aa0314431f4feb86376"Anyways, they fitted me for it and Winry worked on the suit for months and eventually I was able to move She said It was like making the automail of old but was some tech that came out about 50 years ago and has progressed a lot since, she said she always liked to work on newer tech and said it kept her busy. after about a years time I was able to finally move again I had lost a lot of weight in that time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="547c470a6733eafcba8a902ffe160ec3"I was also now like 7 foot or so do to the armer being so big. the only thing organic on me was my head and my inner organs which were put in jar like tank thingys. this was so I could move and live a more normal life I was almost dead too. Now I was fast and stronger then ever before! now that we are caught up lets get on with what happed on my end. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d442850ee2703d26eece1f8bb41ca34" ... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2499059dc2256cecbd5e9f1906e0965c" It was a nice sunny day and the birds were chirping, so nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I was playing on my small computer in my arm which had a projection screen that was like basically the ones in Voltron. Sofia would think this was awesome! Too bad we will probably never see each other again.I had thought an awful lot about My Big sister Sofia in those three years, I missed her even now I wish I could see her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="97beb7773f7a89ef27525f0b570557f6"All of a sudden I heard a loud noise, it made me jump about ten feet into the air. "Yippy Diappy!, what was that noise!" I said in surprise. I ran outside the back door and went up an old dirt pass that lead to a hill, and there I saw her laying in the field of wild flowers, she was in a red jacket and had a couple of bags with her and she was face first in the ground. "Huh what the- A girl!"I said turning her over she looked like she was in pretty bad condition. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b64c631ccd065aa87b9c319e7c2aa7c1"Her left arm was missing and she was losing a lot of blood! "I gotta get granny, quick!"I said as I ran down the hill and then stumbled into her in the garden. "Braiden what is up with you!" said granny. "quick up, hill, someone hurt, please follow quick!" I said not able to get my words out right."Braiden I can't understand you speak more clearly" she said. "we don't have time Someone is hurt!" I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6d36d358774eaefdf0cb6ca5e8d3b42d" "What some one is hurt! Take me to them right now." she said urgently. "Alright follow me!" I said "and hurry They are in pretty bad condition." I said calling back to her. "Well we better hurry then." she said grabbing a first aid kit. I lead her up the hill and there she was breathing real heavy now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ccf50a7c6b8e58ed8120ef8e41d42b93"" Gram, It's over here! The injured Girl !" I yelled down to her."I'm coming, I'm coming , Braiden! I'm turning 114 soon remember I'm not as young and fast like you anymore. I'm lucky I can still manage to walk." she said walking slow as malaises."See!, See!" I said frantically." Wait a minute! It can't be You left many years-" said my gram in a sudden daze " Wait this is a little girl and the're bleeding!" she said suddenly snapping to reality./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6381290e6e6438ad820751201740ab3d""She don't look to good Gram." i said concerned. "Your right she needs help, and looks like she need automail to the poor dear is missing her arm and she has an out dated prosthetic leg.' Quick help me get her to the house Braiden we will dress and bandage her up there!" said gram. " ok" I said strapping her bags to me and picking the poor girl up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="58b5b3d136ccc24f40ad243f10b1a38c"We walked into the house through the back. " put her down here, I'll get the bandages oh and she'll need a good change of clothes. So you are going to have to step out." she said taking me to the room where she kept costumers for recovery after automail surgery. " ok" I said. putting her gently down on the bed and then leaving the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ef38b6857e83f7aa6ac2417215c69f8"Moments later she reopened the door "Braiden could you be a dear and put these on to wash?" Gram asked. "Sure thing!"I said. "How's she fairing?" I asked. "Well I've bandaged her up and stopped the bleeding, but she is running a pretty nasty fever. So if you could when your done putting those on to wash could you bring some rags and bucket of ice water up."she explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="383988ffb60a6a98c314c459391da301""Sure" I said. I went down to put the strange clothes on wash. Then I took a better look at them. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Wait a minute these cloths Their my great grand daddy's! Could it be that Sofia- No! it isn't her it can't be!"/em I thought to me. But as I went to put the pants on a pocket watch fell to the floor. "Huh? whats this?" I said examining it. I opened it and sure enough it was the same watch from that old chest in my grandme's attic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44fba554150c77040f7edfca9fcf4fbd""Braiden hurry up with that ice water her condition is worsening." yelled gram from up the steps. "Ok, Coming!" I said as I put the cloths on to wash. I grabbed the pocket watch and some clean rags and got the bucket and filled it with ice cubes and fresh water. I ran back up the steps wanting to get a good look at the girl. "I'm back I said slamming into the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="49c60b035f293cd9f67c2e56468c6c5e""Thanks Braiden, now put it down next to the bed." she said gently. "What a pretty doll." she said going through the girl's things. my eyes widened seeing that doll it was my sister's most prized possessions, she carried that thing every where with her. "Her name is Nuriko." I said blankly."Huh?" said Gram in confusion. "The Doll. Her name is Nuriko that's my older sister's doll she made it by hand all by herself." I said looking at the doll in her hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7c8e6a5319522862f7bbef8cf4618b59"I then looked over to the girl who now had a wet cloth on her forehead. She was a tiny little thing with long golden blond her and she had a spring sticking up in the middle of her parted bangs. There was no doubt about it was my older sister Sofia! "Braiden you act as if you know this girl? Who is she a friend?" asked gram./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a15dea7452e54232394d5336e53a95a1""No, More like my older sister Sofia Rose." I replied looking down at my poor sister. "What! But how!? You said that you and her were separated when you passed through the gate 3 years prior. Are you sure this is her. she is kinda tiny for a teen." said Gram. "yes I am sure. Thats her all right. I know my sister and I also know that she never leaves home without that doll." I said placing the pocket watch on the night stand next to the bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed08e4190dfea03c972184465b5c62b0""And you shouldn't be going through her things!" I said grabbing her doll and placing it next to her. "I'm sorry I was just curious thats all."she said looking apologetic. "No harm done, It's just she can get very defensive of her things." I stated. "Oh I see. I got you. I used to know someone like that and she dose sort of remind me of them to. Even has the same fashion sense." she said with a giggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="996514b82886f6a038e0e0d486e7bfdc""Who?" I asked knowing who she was referring to. "Just an old friend." she said staring into space. "We should probably let her rest, and check up on her from time to time in till her fever breaks. Come on you can help me make some of my granny's famous chicken noodle." she said leading me out of the room. "Uh, O-K." I said looking back at my sister worried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
